


Futanari Muscle Girls 4: A Ghost and Monkey is Fine Too!

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Wario Land
Genre: F/F, Forced, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Furry, Futanari, Muscle, Muscle Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo





	Futanari Muscle Girls 4: A Ghost and Monkey is Fine Too!

Peach shoved her dick inside of Vivian's ass. Vivian was stroking her dick. The sounds of fucking could be heard from Peach's room.  
"Peach, don't be so rough!" Vivian complained.  
"Shut up and take this dick!" Peach responded. "Just because you can't handle my muscular body doesn't mean you can't take my cock!"  
Vivian's penis was dripping cum. Vivian continued to stroke it while Peach slapped her ass and fucked her. Peach was getting aggresive. She was fucking Vivian harder and harder.   
Vivian finally came on the floor. Peach did not seem to mind. The periodic ass slap was turning Vivian on.   
Captain Syrup was sitting in the room. She was tied up as Peach's sex slave. She was angry at her capture. Although she would admit Peach and Vivian had some big cocks.  
"Syrup, do you prefer anal or vaginal?" Peach asked while still fucking Vivian.  
"I don't like either," Syrup responded. "Let me go!"  
"That's not an option," Peach laughed. "Vivian and I are going to enjoy fucking you. Wait a moment."  
Peach came inside of Vivian's ass. Peach pulled her dick out. Vivian stood up.  
"She's a harsh one," Vivian said.  
"She will take my dick," Peach said.  
"Piss off!" Syrup snapped.  
Peach started to lick Syrup's shaved pussy. Syrup blushed.  
"What the fuck?!" Syrup shouted. "Stop that!"  
"But your pussy tastes like maple syrup," Peach responded. Peach's tongue darted in and out of Syrup's pussy.  
"You want our dicks, don't you?" Vivian asked.  
"No," Syrup responded.  
Vivian started to stroke her dick. A few minutes later, she blew her load on Syrup.  
"This is disgusting," Syrup said.  
"Your pussy is dripping wet," Vivian said. "You really want us to fuck you?"  
Peach smiled. "She does. Vivian, you go first."  
"I'm waiting for Tiny Kong to get here," Vivian said.  
"Hold up," Syrup said. "I'm about to get fucked by a princess, a ghost, and a monkey?!"  
"Yeah," Vivian said. "Least you'll know what monkey pussy tastes like."  
"The fuck?" Syrup said. "Why am I getting buttfucked by you people? I have better things to do, like steal Wario's money."  
"How about I make you a deal?" Peach said. "We'll fuck you. When we all cum at least one time, you can leave."  
Syrup was suprised. "Really? Once you all cum, I can leave?"  
Peach nodded. "Of course."  
Tiny came into Peach's room. She was grinning like a hyena. Syrup stared at Tiny's breasts. Theybounced up and down. They reminded Syrup of bongos.   
"Is this the prey?" Tiny asked. "She looks beautiful."  
"I gotta make them cum as fast as I can," Syrup thought. "That way, I can be on my way."  
Vivian untied Syrup. Syrup proceeded to suck on Vivian's cock and squeezed her balls. Vivian blushed and forced Syrup to go deepthroat. Cum shot out of Vivian's penis into Syrup's mouth. Syrup coughed up cum.  
Tiny climbed on top of Syrup. They made out with each other, their tongues wrapping around each other. Syrup squeezed Tiny's breasts. They felt like marshmellows.  
Peach put her cock inside of Tiny's ass. It was a threesome now. Tiny was getting fucked in the ass while rubbing her pussy on Syrup's. The finale was coming (no pun intended).  
Peach moaned loudly as cum shot through her penis into Tiny's ass. Tiny orgasmed and hugged Syrup.  
Syrup returned the hug and put her clothes back on. She left the room in complete shame. Too bad she enjoyed it.


End file.
